The Mummy of Fullmetal
by Shanda Bear
Summary: Based off the movie The Mummy. Only with Fullmetal Alchemist characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: This is a modern fanfic. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the characters or the Mummy. The characters for this story are as follows:**

**Edward Elric- Rick O'Connell**

**Winry Rockbell- Evelyn Callahan**

**Alphonse Elric- Jonathon Callahan (yes he is her brother in this one)**

**Greed- Beni**

**Envy- Imhotep**

**Izumi Curtis- Ardeth Bey (In this one Ardeth is a woman)**

**Wrath- Gad Hassen (the warden)**

**Olivier Milla- Anck-sun-namun**

**Three Americans- Alex Louis Armstrong, Solph J. Kimblee, and Shou Tucker**

**Pride- Scholar**

**Roy Mustang- Evelyns Boss**

**Dr. Marcoh- Rick's British Friend**

**Van Hohenheim- Pharaoh**

**I probably forgot some characters so bare with me for a bit. OK on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Introduction**

1230 B.C.

Thebes, City of the living, crown jewel of Pharaoh Hohenheim, Home of Envy, Pharaoh's High Priest, Keeper of the Dead, birthplace of Olivier, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her.

_Unknown to everyone they shared a love so powerful…that they were willing to risk life itself to be together._

_One night, Pharaoh Hohenheim strode into his drawing room to find Envy's priests clustered about looking rather guilty, "What are you doing here?" he muttered in Egyptian, eyeing them suspiciously._

_He proceeded to the other room, pushing back the gold curtain that served as a divider, and found Olivier there standing in a seductive pose beside the statue of a cat. She avoided his eyes as his gaze wandered to her upper arm…and glimpsed the smeared makeup on her skin._

"_Who has touched you?!" Hohenheim snarled pointing at her arm._

_Olivier's eyes widened with horror and she glanced at the man responsible, who had come up behind the Pharaoh. Fugaku turned and was stunned to see…"Envy"_

_With out a word, the high priest grabbed the hilt of the King's sword and drew it into his own hand. Fearfully, Pharaoh stepped backward…only to be stabbed by his own mistress. Throwing caution to the wind, Envy and Olivier brutally murdered Hohenheim, while the other priests watched in horror._

_Suddenly, the gigantic golden doors began to shake on their hinges and shouting echoed behind them._

"_Pharaoh's guards!" Envy murmured, guessing the men heard their King's agonized screaming and came running._

_Olivier turned her beauteous gaze on her beloved and cried, "you must go! Save yourself!" _

"_NO!"_

"_Only you can resurrect me!"_

_The priest turned to look at her…right as the angry guards burst into the room. His loyal priests seized him from all angles, trying to rescue him from the advancing guards while he strove desperately to get back to the woman he loved._

"_I wont leave you!" Envy shouted. Striking out at his minions, "Get away from me!"_

_Olivier, however, merely stroked the air in front of his face, a sorrowful look in her eyes as he called, "you shall live again! I will resurrect you!"_

_Finally, the bodyguards arrived on the scene and gaped in horror at their murdered ruler._

_The pharaoh's former mistress stared at them coldly and hissed, "My body is no longer his temple!" before plunging the dagger into herself. From his hiding place, Envy watched his lover's shadow and cringed as he witnessed her take her own life._

_In order to resurrect Olivier, Envy and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced across the desert taking Olivier's body to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead…ancient burial site of the sons of Pharaohs…and the resting place for the wealth of Egypt._

_For his love, Envy dared the Egyptian Gods anger by going deep into the City…where he took the black book of the dead from its holy resting place._

_Karin's soul had been sent to the dark underworld…her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars. As he read from the black book and the other priests chanted, the woman's soul slowly rose from the black abyss and floated back to her body. The corpse gasped as new breath entered, officially back to life…but the ritual was not yet complete. Envy raised the dagger to plunge into Olivier, the last requirement of the spell…only to be grabbed by pharaoh's guards. They had followed him to Hamunaptra and put an end to the ritual before it could be completed, consequently, Olivier's spirit rose out of her body once more and plunged into the darkness. Envy screamed in sorrow and anger as his love slipped from his grasp._

_Afterwards, Envy and his followers were to be mummified alive (A/N: im not going into detail on this) they had their tongues ripped out, their bodies wrapped in bandages while they were alive and placed into a sarcophagus filled with scarabs. This is known as the Hom Dai. The worst of all ancient curses, the recipient is to bear the agony of his wounds for all time; granting him eternal life._

_When the ritual was complete, Envy was then buried beneath the statue of Anubis, the God of the Dead. He was kept watch over by the pharaohs guards followed by their descendants the Maji. They could never allow him to be brought back…for he would arise a walking disease, a plague among mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of the ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility._

Hamunaptra

1923

Hamunaptra, the once gorgeous city of the dead now ruins. A remarkable piece of ancient history…now a war zone. The French Foreign Legion fought against the marauding desert nomads but their small forces were picked off one by one, by an army of gun wielding foes.

The Maji stood on a near by sand dune and watched with solemn faces as the forces clashed, knowing that the forces were completely oblivious to the evil that lies beneath the sand.

The Legion members Edward Elric and Greed, gasped in shock when the captain suddenly mounted his horse and rode off.

"You just got promoted." Said Greed, a black-haired guy with black eyes and a deep voice.

Edward, a handsome man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail hair and golden eyes. He nodded and he readied his weapon, "Prenez vos positions."

The enemy drew nearer and nearer screaming and yelling.

"Steady!" Edward shouted then he side glanced at Greed, "you're with me on this one right?"

The black haired man grinned and said, "Oh…your strength gives me strength."

That was what he said…until he turned around and saw the army growing ever closer. Greed stared for a moment, and then took off after the Captain, shouting, "Wait for me!"

Edward rolled his eyes "The hell you idiot." Not the slightest bit surprised by his partner's actions. He then gazed back at the targets. The American adventurer waited until the very last second before shouting at his men to fire.

The guns went off, taking out several enemies on the front line. Unfortunately, "several" wasn't enough, and the Foreign Legion soldiers quickly began to either fall or desert the battle. It was not long before the remaining men were forced to retreat. Edward was standing in the midst of battle, shooting down enemy forces and holding extra bullets in his teeth. When his shotgun ran out of ammo, he was forced to resort to his twin pistols, firing at every close range enemy in sight.

Finally, Edward realized it was futile to continue fighting, so he ran. He caught sight of his partner and gestured toward the open entrance to an ancient temple.

"RUN, GREED, RUN! GET INSIDE!"

Greed didn't have to be told twice as he ran into the ruins…and began to pull the stone doors closed behind him.

"HEY!" The blonde haired man yelled "Don't you close that door! Don't you close that-"

The door slid shut, leaving Edward to fend for himself. Quickly adjusting to the situation he took off through the temple sight, dodging bullets and leaping over fallen pillars. In his desperate flight, Edward dropped his gun and due to the barrage of bullets that followed when he attempted to retrieve it, was forced to abandon the firearm. The Foreign member bounded through the sand…but it was futile die to the enemies' cutting off any chance of escape.

They chased the young man until his path was blocked and there was nowhere else to flee. Defeated, Edward squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his execution…but the shots never came. Instead he heard the men yelling in fear, their horse's whining accordingly, and the sound of retreating hooves.

Edward's golden eyes fluttered open and he stared at the terrified fleeing men in confusion. He gasped when he heard voices whispering in the wind and turned around to see a large statue of Anubis, Egyptian God of the Dead. Suddenly, as if possessed by some supernatural force, the sand surrounding the soldier began to spring up from the ground. Edward scrambled to his feet and took off as fast as he could out of the cursed City. If he has stayed, he would have seen that the ghostly sand…had morphed into an impression of Envy's face.

Watching the retreating nomads, Izumi, leader of the Maji, muttered, "The creature remains undiscovered."

"And what of that one?" asked one of the other guardians, gesturing to Edward, who was running across the desert. "Should we kill him?"

'No…" Izumi replied cryptically, "The desert will kill him."

Three years later, In the bustling City of Cairo, a young blonde haired woman named Winry Rockbell. Librarian of the Cairo Museum was perching precariously on a tall ladder.

"Sacred Stones…" She murmured, holding a pile of books in her slender arms and attempting to reshelf them. "Sculpture and Aesthetics…Socrates, Seth, Volume one, Volume two and Volume three…and T-" She stopped, sapphire blue eyes staring in perplexity at the last book in her grasp. "Tuthmosis? What are you doing here? T…where are the T's…?"

Winry looked at the bookshelf directly across from her, finally locating the "T" section. Not wanting to waste time climbing down and repositioning the ladder, the young women attempted to reach across and put the book in its proper place…but her arm wouldn't reach. She leaned further and further until…

"Eeek!" Winry found herself balancing on the two legs of the ladder, staggering dangerously as if she were on stilts. "Oh…help." The librarian murmured.

She screamed as the ladder fell forward and into the bookshelf, knocking it into another…and so the domino effect began, not stopping until every single shelf in the library had been toppled over.

The guilty woman stood up, uninjured…but in deep trouble. "Whoops…"

To make matters worse, her boss, Roy Mustang arrived on the scene.

"What-How c-I-How-Look at this!" the man stuttered, eyes bugging, "What the hell?! Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs, flies locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you the other plagues were a joy!"

Winry hung her head shamefully. "I am so very sorry. It was an accident"

Roy Mustang scowled and replied. "My dear, when Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You…are a CATASTROPHE! Look at my library! Why..why do I put up with you?"

The woman shot her boss a look and said "W-well you put up with me because I can read and write ancient Egyptian…and I can decifer hieroglyphics and hieratic…and well…" her eyes lit up with indignation. "I am the only one within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library! That's why!"

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons!" Roy snapped. "That's why! Now I don't care how you do it. I don't care how long it takes…straighten up this mess!"

With that, the livid scholar stormed off, and Winry was about to begin the arduous task when a noise from the exhibit in the back room caught her attention. She grabbed a torch off the wall and began to search the artifact-filled room. The girl approached an open casket…and shrieked when the mummy inside sat up straight.

Laughing, Winry's brother, a blonde-haired man named Alphonse, moved the mummy out of his lap.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Winry hissed.

"Of course I do!" Alphonse grinned. "But sometimes, I'd kinda like to join them."

Tucking the ancient corpse back into its place, the librarian muttered, "Well I wish you would do it before you ruin my career like you ruined yours, now get out!"

The older sibling chuckled and climbed out of the casket, saying, "My dear, sweet baby sister…I'll have you know that at this precise moment my career is on a high note."

"High Note? HA! Al, please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library and the Bembridge Scholars have rejected my application again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field…"

Al's goofy expression softened as he glimpsed his little sisters distress. He went to her and took her hands in his. "You'll always have me, sis."

He grinned, leaning his forehead affectionately against her as she began to giggle. "Besides…I have just the thing to cheer you up."

Winry sighed and muttered, "Oh, no, Al not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and…sell for you.."

The young woman's sapphire orbs widened when Al presented her with a small, circular metal device. "Where did you get this?"

Al shrugged. "On a dig down in Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything, Winry. Please tell me I found something."

Winry ran her skilled fingers along the surface of the artifact…until it opened to reveal a folded piece of paper hidden within.

"Al…" She began, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I think…you found something.

"You see the cartouche there?" Winry pointed out the drawing to Roy. "It's the official seal of Pharaoh Hohenhiem, I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps…" Roy began only to be interrupted by Al.

"First of all, who was Hohenhiem and was he rich?"

"He was the second pharaoh of the nineteenth dynasty and said to be the wealthiest one of them all."

"Good. I like this guy"

The blonde continued, "I've already dated the map and it appears to be almost three thousand years old. And if you look at the hieratic just there…well…its Hamunaptra."

"What the hell? Dear, God, don't be ridiculous," Roy scoffed. "We're scholars not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab story tellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

Winry went on. "I know all the blanther about the City being protected by the curse of a mummy…but my research has led me to believe that the City itself may have actually existed."

"Are we talking about THE Hamunaptra?" Al inquired.

"Yes, The City of the Dead, where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden all the wealth of Egypt. Supposedly, the Pharaoh could, at will, order the entire necropolis to sink into the sand taking the treasure with it."

Holding the map a little too close to a candle, Roy added, "Yes…its all just fairy tales and hocus-Oh! Good gracious!" The flame from the candle lit the parchment ablaze.

The siblings leaped on the map and desperately tried to put the fire out…but were too late.

"You've burnt it!" The blonde man whined. "You've burnt off the part about the lost city!"

" Give me a break! It was for the best," Roy replied cryptically. "Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No ones ever found it…most have never returned."

The siblings were not going to give up so easily, however, and soon made their way to the Cairo Prison.

"Come, step over the threshold!" the warden, Wrath, beckoned them. "Welcome to the Cairo Prison, my humble home."

Glancing around at the countless men in chains and containment, Winry hissed, "I thought you told me that you got it at a dig in Thebes."

"Well…" Al began sheepishly. "I was mistaken.'

"You lied."

"I lie to everyone. What makes you so special?"

"I am your sister!"

"That just makes you more gullible."

Winry rolled her eyes. "You stole it from a drunk at a local casbah."

"Picked his pocket actually."

The two were let to an outdoor cell with a door leading to an inner chamber and the blonde-haired woman inquired, "What exactly is this man in prison for?"

"This I do not know," Wrath admitted. "But when I heard you were coming I asked him that myself."

"And?"

"He said he was just looking for a good time."

Just then the door inside the cage burst open and several guards restraining a prisoner burst out. He was a young man in his twenties with a mess of tangled blonde colored hair and a thin but muscled, dirty body. He growled as the guards struck him with the clubs and dragged him over to the bars."

"This is the man you stole it from?" Winry demanded to know.

"Yes exactly." Her brother replied.

"Who the hell are you?" The prisoner asked Al. His golden eyes then wandered to Winry and he added, "and who's the broad?"

"Broad?"

Before his sister could go off on a tangent, Al said, "I'm a local guy and this is my sister Winry."

"Ask him about the box." Winry murmured as Wrath's attention was caught by something else, "Uh, hello excuse me…"

The unruly man turned to look at her with an annoyed look.

"We found your puzzle box and we were hoping you could tell us more about it."

"No, hn."

"…No?"

"You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

'How did you-"

"Oh hell, because that's where I was when I found it."

Al smirked and moved closer to the bars. "How do we know this isn't a load of chicken scratch?"

The prisoner looked at him and asked, "Do I know you?"

"No…" the blonde replied uncertainly.

In answer to this, the blonde haired man punched Al in the nose, resulting in the guards hitting him again with their clubs.

Stepping over her brother, Winry moved next to the cage and asked "you were actually at Hamunaptra?"

"hn. Yea I was there."

"You swear?"

"Every damn fucking day"

The blonde's next question came out in a kind of nervous stammer. "C-could you tell me how to get there?"

The prisoner cocked a golden eyebrow. "You wanna know?"

'Well…yes?"

"You really wanna know?" he moved closer to the bars.

The young woman was getting excited now as she murmured, "Yes! Yes!"

The golden eyed man motioned for her to lean closer…then grabbed her chin, crushing his lips to hers in a rough kiss.

"Then get me the hell out of here!" he ordered against her mouth.

Winry stared at the prisoner in shock as the guards struck him, dragging him back towards the inner part of the prison.

"Do it lady!" he shouted.

Still in shock from the kiss, the sapphire eyed beauty looked at Wrath and demanded, "Where are they taking him?"

"To be hanged." The warden smirked. "Apparently, he had a very good time."

**A/N: Wow..that was long. I hope you enojoyed it. Read and Review please. This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic so please be honest with me! Now on to Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Maji Attack

Winry watched in horror as the guards dragged the only man who could lead them to Hamunaptra to the gallows. The other prisoners of the Cairo Jail watched from their cells, cheering and shouting for the execution to commence.

Winry looked at the warden sitting next to her and said, "I will give you one hundred pounds to save this mans life."

Wrath smirked, "Madame, I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hanged."

The blonde glanced at the prisoner growing ever closer to his death, "Two hundred pounds!" she cried frantically. "Oh…three hundred pounds!"

Down on the platform, one of the guards fastened the rope around the unruly-haired man's neck, making him grunt uncomfortably.

"Any last requests, pig?"

"Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go." Edward growled.

None too bright, the prison worker turned his gaze to Wrath and called out, inquiring whether or not they were supposed to honor the man's request.

"Idiot!" Wrath shouted. "Of course we don't let him go!

Edward rolled his golden eyes, earning a smack in the head from the dim-witted guard.

"Five hundred pounds!" Winry continued her bargaining.

Wrath signaled to the executioners to wait a moment, then looked at the pink haired woman, saying, "And what else?"

He reached out and put his hand on Winry's thigh. "I am a very lonely man."

The young women scowled and smacked his hand with the book she was holding, resulting in several laughs from the surrounding prisoners.

The warden stood up and shouted at the guards to pull the lever.

"NO!" Winry screamed as the board beneath Ed's feet slid back, dropping him and beginning his hanging.

He gagged and kicked his legs about, striving to free himself.

Wrath laughed and announced, "His neck did not break! Now we must watch him strangle to death!"

The sapphire-eyed beauty breathed a sigh of slight relief, realizing she still had a little time.

"He knows the location of Hamunaptra." She reasoned.

The warden stared at her in shock for a moment before saying, "You lie!"

"I would never!"

Wrath stared at Ed, who was beginning to look a little blue. "Are you telling me that this shit-head, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?"

"Yes!"

"Truly?"

"Yes!" Winry cried triumphantly, "And if you cut him down we will give you…" she glanced at her suffocating potential guide, wondering how much they could afford. "…ten percent."

"Fifty percent," Wrath countered

"Twenty."

"Forty."

"Thirty."

The warden thought for a moment and for lack of another number said, "Twenty Five!"

"Ha!" Winry grinned. "Deal!"

Wrath blinked and groaned in frustration when he realized his own stupidity. Nevertheless, he glanced down at the gallows and shouted, "Cut him down!"

The executioner swung his scabbard slicing through the rope and freeing its victim, Ed collapsed on the ground, coughing and gasping for air. With some difficulty, due to his bound hands he rolled over on his side…and glimpsed Miss Winry Rockbell, smiling at him triumphantly.

Afterwards, the two Rockbell siblings found themselves standing at Giza Port with their luggage, waiting for their new guide.

"Do you really think he's gonna show up?" Winry asked.

Al nodded. "He may be a cowboy but I know his breed. His word is his word."

The blonde haired woman huffed and replied, "Well I think he's a filthy, rude, complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit."

"Anyone I know?"

The two turned to see…a completely cleaned up Edward Elric. He had taken a shower and was completely free of dirt and dried blood, his formerly tangled hair was now brushed and styled to be straight and in a high ponytail. A clean white shirt with a brown jacket and brown pants replaced his dirty tunic. In a word he was…handsome.

"Oh…" Winry gasped, hypnotized by the young man's golden eyes. "Um…Hello."

Al thumped their new companion on the chest and exclaimed. "Gorgeous day for the start of an adventure, eh Elric?"

"Yeah, whatever." Ed cocked an eyebrow and felt within his chest pocket, ensuring that his wallet was still there.

Al laughed. "Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner…partner."

"Oh, that reminds me…no hard feelings about the…" The blonde haired man punched the air, demonstrating his previous act of slugging Al.

The blonde boy waved a dismissive hand and replied, "Oh, no, happens all the time."

"Mr. Elric…" Winry began uncertainly. "Can you look me in the eye and guarantee that this isn't some kind of flimflam? Because if it is, Im warning you-"

"Your warning me? Whatever lady." Ed raised his eyebrows. "Lady, let me put it this way. My whole garrison believed in this so much that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that City. And when we got there, all we found…was sand and blood."

The blonde haired woman gazed at him thoughtfully as he leaned down, grabbed her bags and began hauling them to the ferry.

Once he was out of earshot, Al muttered, "Yes…you were right…filthy, rude, complete scoundrel…nothing to like there at all, bastard."

The sapphire-eyed beauty looked over her shoulder and was about to say something when another familiar face appeared.

"Bright morning to all," Wrath greeted, dragging his own luggage behind him.

Winry groaned saying, "oh, no…what are you doing here?"

"I am here to protect my investment thank you very much."

The ferry cruised over the evening Nile water, fully visible beneath the bright, silvery moon. This made it all the more easy…for the Maji to follow close behind on their soundless watercraft.

Aboard the ferry, a rambunctious group of treasure hunters were having a blast playing poker and drinking.

"Quit bitching and cut the deck, Armstong, geez" Exclaimed Solph J. Kimblee, a man with long black hair.

Alex Louis Armstrong, a bald man with one blonde hair sticking out of his forehead, started crying and replied. "Cutting the deck will be beautiful Kimblee."

Ed stepped out of a ship cabin and Al called out to him, "Hey, Elric! Sit down we could use another player."

The blonde haired man shook his head, "I only gamble with my life never my money."

"Never?" inquired Shou Tucker, a pale skinned, brown haired man with glasses. "What if I was to bet you five-hundred dollars we get to Hamunaptra before you?"

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?"

"We sure are."

"And who says we are?" Ed asked, squinting his onyx eyes suspiciously.

All the guys pointed at Al. "He does."

Quivering under the soldiers unwavering glare, the blonde man chuckled nervously and said, "H-How about it?"

"Is it a bet?" Tucker grinned.

Being partial to a little competition, Ed gave a smirk and replaced, "All right, your on."

"And what makes you so confident, sir?" said a thickly voice, belonging to a black haired man that wore a patch on his eye named Pride

.

"What makes you?" Ed shot back knowing all too well that this man had to be the brains in charge of Kimblee, Tucker and Armstrong.

Kimblee grinned and announced, "we've got a man who's actually been there."

Not one to be outdone, Al began. "Oh, what a coincidence because Elric-"

Said guide threw his thick, leather bag over his shoulder. Purposefully hitting Al in the process.

Catching the hint, the Rockbell sibling stammered out. "Is it-is it my play? I thought…"

"Gentlemen," Ed smirked placing a hand on the blonde man's shoulder, "we've got a wager." He then painfully squeezed his loudmouth companion's shoulder and growled, "Goodnight, Al."

"G-Goodnight." Al grimaced.

At the more peaceful side of the ship, Winry was sitting in a cushy chair, completely absorbed in a book and enjoying the night air. She yelped in fright when a bag was suddenly thrown on the table in front of her.

"Sorry," Ed lamented. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Winry smirked and replied, "The only thing that scares me, Mr. Elric, is your lack of manners."

Ed studied her for a moment before cocking an eyebrow and murmuring, "still angry about that kiss, huh?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she searched her brain for a comeback, "well if you call THAT a kiss."

The blonde haired man smirked and rolled open his leather bag, revealing countless guns, knives, and ammunition.

"Umm…" Winry began, gulping at the plethora of weapons, "Did I miss something? Are we…are we going into battle?"

"Lady, there's something out there," Ed replied cryptically, loading one of his pistols. "Something underneath that sand."

"Yes, well…I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book actually. My brother thinks there's treasure." She began absentmindedly playing with a hook-like device in the weapon satchel.

"In a word…evil. Some people believe that Hamunaptra is cursed."

"Oh, I don't believe in fairy tales and hocus pocus, Mr. Elric," Winry replied as Ed reached over and took the hook away from her. "…but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried down their. The book of Amun-Ra. It contains within it all the secret incantaions of the old kingdom. Its what first interested me as a child. Its why I came here-sort of a lifes pursuit."

The adventurer chuckled. "And the fact that they say its made of pure gold makes no never mind to you? Right?"

"You know your history." The young woman beamed.

"I know my treasure."

Winry smiled for a moment, then bit her lip in contemplation. "By the way…why did you kiss me?"

Edward chuckled, saying, "I was about to be hanged by the neck. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Appalled, the young woman scowled and slammed her book shut, storming back to her cabin.

"What?" Ed blinked, genuinely clueless. "What did I say?"

His attention was then caught by a yelp coming from the corner of the deck. The soldier glanced at the wall…and glimpsed a shadow he knew all too well. Ed crept up…and seized Greed by the collar, slamming him against the wall.

" Fuck, Elric! My good friend, you're alive!" Greed squeaked nervously, "I was so very worried."

Ed smirked. "Well if it aint my good buddy Greed. I think I'll kill you."

He pulled out his pistol as the black haired man cried, "Think of my children!"

"You don't have any children!"

"Someday I might."

"Shut up!" the golden-eyed man hissed, "So you're the one leading those idiots. I might have known so what's the scam? You take them out into the middle of the desert and then you leave them to rot?"

"Unfortunately, no." Greed replied truthfully. "Those dumbasses are smart. They pay me only half now and half when I get them back to Cairo. So this time I must go all the way."

"Them's the breaks, huh?" Ed finally released his former partner.

Greed straightened his shirt and muttered, "you've never believed in Hamunaptra, Elric. Why are you going back?"

The two turned when they heard a camel grunting in the stable section of the ferry. Winry stood by the creature, cooing and gently stroking its head.

"You see that girl?" Ed pointed to her. "She saved my neck."

"You always did have more brawn then brains." The ex-soldier smirked he laughed scornfully and the golden-haired man joined him. Clapping him on the shoulder and leading him away from the wall, until…"Goodbye, Greed," he threw him over the side of the ship.

Ed went back to preparing his fire arms…and froze when he noticed a trail of wet footprints leading back to the cabins. Greed was still coughing and sputtering in the ocean, so who…?

Dressed in a spaghetti strap nightgown, Winry wandered around her bedroom, reading a book to herself as she went…though she found she was having trouble concentrating.

"George Bembridge…in eighteen-sixty…hmmm…in 1865was…was…"

Finally, the pinkette threw her hands up in the air and exclaimed. "Oh, for heaven's sake, girl, it wasn't THAT good of a kiss anyway!"

She would never admit that it actually was. The young women went to the dresser and began running a brush through her long blonde hair. Winry sighed as a book fell on the floor and reached down to pick it up…but when she got to her feet again. She shrieked in horror…for their was a man clad in black, standing in her room.

He seized her by the throat and held a hooked knife to her face, growling, "Where is the map?"

Terrified, the blonde haired woman nodded her head in the parchments direction, "Its th…there…"

"And the key?"

Her heart lurched with fright and confusion as she stuttered, The k-key? W-what key?"

"Winry!" Ed burst through the door, pointing twin pistols, at the intruder who held the girl against him as a shield.

The cabin window opened and the soldier quickly shot at the man behind it, before knocking over a lantern and setting the rooms couch on fire. Getting the idea, Winry grabbed a candle off her dresser and drove it into her attackers face, making him scream and let her go. Shielding the blonde haired woman from harm, Ed stood between her and the window shooting at the enemies before racing out the door.

"The map! I forgot the map!" Winry shrieked and tried to re-enter the room.

Her guide, however, grabbed her arm and said, "Relax. Im the map. Its all in my head."

"Oh, THAT'S comforting…"

"WINRY!" Al raced to her bedroom, knocking the already burned Maji into the burning couch. He then grabbed the metal object he stole from Ed and took off down the ship.

People began screaming and grabbing the animals from the stables, leaping off the ferry as the Maji began to torch it.

Racing out of the cabin section Ed tossed Winry his weapon bag around hid behind a wall so that he could snipe at the mysterious enemies. He fired off a few shots, then hid behind his barricade again reloading the pistols. Bullets began shooting through the wall, growing nearer to the two people behind it until…Winry pulled Ed aside just as a bullet came through right where his head had been. The adventurer paled and stared at the girl who'd just saved his life for the second time, then resumed firing.

When the Maji in the area had mostly been defeated, Ed looked at Winry and asked "can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim. If the occasion calls for it."

"Trust me," Ed said as he picked the blonde-haired woman up bridal-style. "It calls for it." He then unceremoniously threw her off the boat…before being attacked.

The ebony clad man tried to strangle the golden-eyed warrior, but Ed head-butted him and threw him into a blazing room.

"Elric! Elric!" Wrath came running to him "What are we going to do?"

Taking great amusement in the man's stupidity, Ed replied, "Wait here! I'll get help!" before leaping off the burning ferry.

The warden blinked then groaned and mimicked his former prisoner's actions.

Al finally managed to scramble onto the deck…then stared in perplexity at the sight before him. Kimblee, Tucker, and Armstrong were laughing and having a great time, shooting at the enemy as if it were a game.

"Dumbasses…" The blonde muttered, then yelped as a Maji leaped at him. Kimblee laughed and shot him down while Al sweat dropped, saying. "Good show guys! And did I panic? I think not!"

Just then, flames leaped out at the Rockbell brother and he screamed in terror, plummeting into the ocean with the others.

Exhausted, the passengers of the burning ferry trudged out of the Nile, dragging horses, camels, and soaked luggage with them.

"This is a messed up country." Tucker muttered while Armstrong wrung out his shirt.

"We've lost everything!" Winry exclaimed, tripping in her drenched nightdress. "All the tools, All the equipment…all my clothes."

"Hey Elric!" Greed called, grinning scornfully. "It looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

Ed smirked and turned around. "Hey Greed! It looks to me like your on the wrong side of the river!"

The black-haired man blinked…then kicked the water in frustration when he realized his adversary was right.

Fortunately, everyone had survived the ship attack…now they just had to make it to Hamunaptra.

**A/N: Well there was Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
